ғяιeиdly нelp
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: Drabble— Naruto sabia que de una manera u otra, Sasuke se terminaria vengando. "se humilló públicamente, se humilló frente a mi —que fue peor que cualquier vergüenza para Uchiha Sasuke— pero, por lo menos… Sakura lo perdonó por cada desplante" —SxS NxH—.


NARUTO © Kishimoto Masashi. — Historia © DarkSky.

Inspired by: Alex on the Spot— Madagascar 2.

Note: OcC 'n Drabble. **Naruto's povs.**

Leve: Romance—Comedy.

.SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.

* * *

-:-

**FRIENDLY HELP.**

-:-

**I –Don't trust Naruto!**

* * *

.

Reía, reía. No pude para de reír por lo que estaba presenciando, mi escandalosa risa resonaba como un eco que Konoha podía escuchar con claridad. Era de noche, de seguro algunos me estarán maldiciendo por interrumpir su sueño pero, no podía parar y menos ahora. Inclusive las lagrimas salían me mis orbes azul—cielo.

Carcajeaba sin parar, por lo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos. Frente a mí, Sasuke se encontraba. A mi lado, Sakura estaba. Y ella sin creerse lo que estaba presenciando, yo, yo solo tenía que disimular que estaba tan impresionado como ella por lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

Aunque como parecía, mi –mala o pésima– actuación se había ido a la mierda hace un buen tiempo, siendo reemplazada por la risa más mal disimulada que podía existir.

Todo se nos iría al demonio si yo seguía así pero, soy Uzumaki Naruto, el hiperactivo ninja, ¿Qué diantres estaba esperando Sasuke al negarme reír de lo que _él_ estaba haciendo?

— ¡Naruto, basta!

Sakura-chan me lo pidió, o aclarando; me lo gritó pero, no lo hice, no me detuve. De verdad quería disfrutar esto hasta lo último, hasta el último de mis días quería recordárselo a Sasuke. Así de simple aunque, Sasuke me este matando ahora mismo con tan solo incrustarme su mirada con toda la oscuridad de su alma.

—Bailaré sobre tu tumba.

Me aseguró el _teeme_ en un molesto y vergonzoso murmuro —que Sakura no escuchó— cuando me veía retorciéndome en risas y dichas mientras que él, mientras que él me maldecía con su alma de "vengador". Reí mentalmente a mi idea sarcástica.

Si antes estaba riendo, ahora estaba estallando.

— ¡Hahahahaha!

Cogí mi estomago, me caí pero, no me caí de la risa. Si no por la ayuda del golpe propinado por mi hermanita. Lo que escuché por su parte fue un "¡Te lo mereces, _Baka_!".

Me sobe la parte afectada, no volví a reír para ese momento, solo me limite a sonreír. Me incorporé.

— Ya es suficiente… Sasuke—_kun_.

–Apostaría que esas fueron palabras sagradas para Sasuke–.

Eso fue lo que avisó Sakura_-chan_. Ambos, yo y Sasuke la escuchamos aunque ella lo haya murmurado. Noté que Sasuke_-teme_ hizo su sonrisa de idiota caracterizada como: _Yo—ya—lo—sabia._ En respuesta yo solo le gruñí, afortunadamente, Sakura no me escuchó.

Los observe a ambos, Sakura estaba sonrojada a más no poder, eso me causo gracia pero, esta vez no cometería el error de reírme exageradamente frente a ella. Sasuke seguía riendo estúpidamente como un sabiondo, bueno, supongo que ya me había acostumbrado.

— Más te vale que no la jodas. Es tu última oportunidad.

Se lo advertí mentalmente. No era necesario decírselo, el ya lo sabía de antemano. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Todo este _teatro_ estaba perfectamente planeado –aunque casi se arruina por mi falsa actuación.

Pero, no estaba planeada tal magnitud de humillación para Sasuke.

— Se lo merece.

Fue mi pensamiento para no sentirme mal, no tener remordimientos, no tener la conciencia cochina y dormir bien como me lo merezco después de haber ayudado como un _buen_ amigo.

Ya no estaban, y reí nuevamente por unos instantes.

.

.

— ¿Qué lo habían planeado?

Me lo preguntó con asombro. Me sorprendí que no haya tartamudeado esta vez al hablarme, sonreí ante eso. Asentí riendo al recordar lo que Sasuke había hecho.

— Sakura—_chan_ siempre había estado atrás de Sasuke_—teeme,_ era hora de invertir los papeles, ¿No lo crees, Hinata—_chan_?

Solamente se limito a asentir con una baja voz diciendo "Si…"

Se nos formó un silencio, incomodo por cierto. Tragué duro, tenía que _hacerlo_ de una vez por todas. Tomé aire, respirando profundamente.

— Pero, hacer _bailar_ a Sasuke en plena plaza… ¿No fue demasiado lejos?

Pude escuchar el viento mover nuestros cabellos. Suspire, mentalmente agradecí a Kami_—sama_ que Hinata_—chan_ haya vuelto a preguntar. En ese instante me sentí cobarde totalmente.

Sasuke bailó en la Plaza Central de Konoha, se humilló públicamente, se humilló frente a mi —que fue peor que cualquier vergüenza para Uchiha Sasuke— pero, por lo menos… Sakura lo perdonó por cada desplante.

¿Lo justo, si o no?

¡Pues claro que si _'ttebayo_!, ya era tiempo. Por lo menos Sasuke no me odiara ya que funciono aunque, la idea fue totalmente mía. Si, Uchiha Sasuke completamente humillado pero, feliz al fin y al cabo.

— Tal vez pero, se lo merecía. ¡Hahaha!

— Naruto_—kun…_

La miré fijamente. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Tube ganas de decírselo pero, desgraciadamente aun no me sentía listo. Aunque…

— Te invito a comer Rammen, Hinata_—chan._

Aunque… Si no soy yo, puedo incitarle a que me lo diga…

— ¡H-hai!

Suspire en alivio.

Al instante de un momento en el camino a Ichiraku Rammen caí en cuenta de algo. De todas formas, o de alguna manera u otra… Sasuke se vengara. Ya que, al igual que él me pidió un favor el cual fue la idea para que le ayude con Sakura… Yo también le pediré un favorcito para que me ayude con… Hinata_—chan._

— ¡Viejo, dos órdenes de Rammen, para mí y Hinata!

¡Lo mismo de _siempre_!

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Luce incompleto, no?  
Pero asi fue la idea. Pero, la idea tambien que se sobre-entienda que es SasuSaku 'n NaruHina.  
*3* Nose, pero al escuchar "_Alex on the Spot"_ de Madagascar 2 (Que se convirtio en la mejor peli de animacion para mi x3), me  
dio una motivacion para humillar a Sasuke xDD. -Sorry, Sasuke podra ser como el persona mas WUAPO en todo el universo pero,  
me cae -muy- mal.  
U.U  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Drabble. :3  
Cuidence._

_._

_~Reviews?  
_


End file.
